


ARE YOU FEELING IT NOW KRIS

by AGiantNerd



Series: Undertale fics I actually enjoy making! [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 3 AM ME WHY DID YOU TAG CHARACTER DEATH, Forgive me please no one is dying, Gen, Gore, I am going to beat myself to death, I am so sorry for the people I confused, Mystery, Why couldn't past me tag properly, Wingdings - Freeform, Wrote this instead of working on my other fic, cryptic dialogue, i wrote this cause i was bored, look i don't know how to tag this, mentions of everyone else - Freeform, nightmares(?), the gaming one, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGiantNerd/pseuds/AGiantNerd
Summary: This is now a side project! I am making this for pure fun and because I like complicating lore more than I should.Actual Summary: Kris notices whenever he is distracted and holding a pencil he will write random things down that even he doesn't understand. He and Susie try to get to the bottom of this.
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune)
Series: Undertale fics I actually enjoy making! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045959
Comments: 38
Kudos: 42





	1. Weird habit

**Author's Note:**

> You clicked! Yay! You can now enjoy whatever the spirits made me write while I blackout.

Kris was sitting through yet another boring class, idly staring at the back of Birdley’s head.

“Psst, Kris.” Susie whispered, “Whatcha doing?” 

Kris wanted to turn around and give her a look that read ‘what do you think I am doing’ before deciding against it, whispering back, ‘Nothin.”

“What are you drawing then?” Susie asked again. 

Kris, however, wasn’t drawing. Right? He looked down to see his paper, covered in scribbles and words that don’t make sense.

“THIS ISN’T MY WORLD” 

“I DON’T KNOW THESE PEOPLE.”

“NOT MY BODY NOT MY SOUL.”

“❄︎☟︎☜︎ 💧︎☟︎✌︎👎︎⚐︎🕈︎💧︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ 👍︎🕆︎❄︎❄︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ 👎︎☜︎☜︎🏱︎☜︎☼︎”

“WHY IS SANS HERE? DOES HE NOT RECOGNIZE ME?”

All these words were written aggressively on the paper and Kris had absolutely no idea what any of this meant.

“Uh, I drew something?” Kris nervously whispered back to Susie.

“Show me after class.” Susie sighed.

Kris was just glad she didn’t see the paper. Why was he writing this?

“✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 😐︎☠︎⚐︎🕈︎ 🕈︎☟︎✡︎”

Kris looked around the room, nobody had said that.

He nervously tapped his feet as the presence of being watched grew bigger.

“A-alright class! We're done n-now! Please remember to do the a-assignment!” Alphys, their teacher called out as the students got up.

Kris picked up the paper and immediately crumpled it.

“Aw man, I wanted to see the drawing,” Susie mumbled.

“Whoops, I forgot.” Kris muttered as he proceeded to throw it in the trash, “It wasn’t even that good anyway.”

“Aw come on man, don’t leave me hanging!” Susie begged.

“It wasn’t even intelligible! I didn’t even know I was drawing till you said something!” Kris laughed nervously.

“Wait so you were just unconsciously drawing?”

“Yeah, I was. I was also writing? It was weird, it looked like an insane man broke in and wrote on my paper when I wasn’t looking.” Kris shrugged.

“Can you at least tell me what it said?” Susie asked.

“Something about how this isn’t it’s world and how it knows no one.” Kris nervously rubbed his forehead.

“...dude you sure you ain’t getting possessed?” 

“Honestly, I don't know.”

“How about this, we put some paper in front of ya and see if it writes again.” Susie chuckled.

“Fine, but it will probably just be more gibberish-”

“There you are, Kris!” Toriel, his mother, waved over to the teenagers.

“Hey, mom!”

“Sup Mrs. Dreemurr.” 

“Hello, Susie.” Toriel gave a glare to Susie who honestly didn’t care. Toriel doesn’t like Susie very much and thinks that she is an awful influence on Kris.

Surprisingly, it is the other way around, “Mom can Susie come over? I want to hang out with her more.”

“...Fine.” Despite her thinking, Susie is an awful influence on Kris, she is just happy they made a friend.

Kris did a mini fist-pump in the air and high-fived Susie.

Toriel sighed and they walked out and entered the car. She drove them all the way back to the house with barely any interruptions.

Kris and Susie ran upstairs and went into Kris’s room, slamming the door behind them.

“Alright, so where is the paper?” 

“Should be in Asriel’s desk.”

Susie opened up Asriel's desk and grabbed a blank sheet of paper. 

She handed it to Kris who was sitting on the floor, twiddling with a pencil in his hand.

“Oh spirit that wrote on Kris’s assignment, make yourself known by possessing this bitch boy yet again.~” Susie waved her hands around.

“I don’t think that is how it works.” Kris chuckled.

“Really? Isn’t that what they do on ghost shows though?”

“I mean yes but aren’t they nicer?” 

“Why should I be nice to the dead dude? What is he gonna do? Haunt me?” Susie laughed.

“Who knows? Maybe he’ll possess me and the pencil I am holding will be the Grade A weapon.” Kris took the pencil off the paper and pointed it at Susie.

“...WAIT-” Kris and Susie both looked down to see, not disturbing writing but disturbing imagery. 

Well, sorta disturbing as it only showed stickmen. Each stickman had something that you can tell the difference between them with.

The first one had horns and poorly drawn robes, slashes across her face could be seen.

The next one was decapitated and wearing a scarf.

Next, we had a poorly drawn stickman with a ponytail looking like they were melting? It was hard to tell because yet again they were a stickman.

The other had spikes on the back of their head with question marks surrounding it. Seems as if the spirit was just as confused with the teenagers.

The next one was shown with spike hair and broken into pieces.

Finally, the last two were a man wearing a jacket with a slash on his stomach.

The last getting shot with bullets.

There was also a weird drawing of a flower being cut into pieces.

On the bottom of the paper read “*Do you feel your sins crawling down on your back?”

Kris and Susie were utterly terrified, to say the least. 

“What. The. Fuck.”

Kris was shaking in pure fear, the feeling of being watched filled the room, and Susie and Kris felt unease.

“W-we should go downstairs.” 

“I agree.” 

Kris and Susie got up and practically ran to the door, however when they tried to turn the knob it wouldn’t budge.

“IT WON’T OPEN?” Susie yelled, she felt unsafe.

“WHAT?”

Kris tried the knob but it continued not to move.

“Doesn’t this remind you of-!” Kris didn’t finish his sentence as he and Susie felt a hand on their shoulders.

“👎︎⚐︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ☞︎☜︎☜︎☹︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ 💧︎✋︎☠︎💧︎ ⚐︎☠︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ 👌︎✌︎👍︎😐︎✍︎” An intelligible voice rang out before the blinds in the room shut and the lights turned off.

The floor began to rumble, cracking open allowing the two teenagers to fall.

They felt this before when they entered the Dark World, then why are they still shaking?

They looked down to see not an endless black abyss but instead a gray door, opened, leading to pure whiteness.

Covering their eyes they fell through, still feeling like they were being blinded by the light.

Kris opened their eyes to see nothing. They felt nothing. Is this them dying? Are they dead?

Suddenly the room began to change. Kris watched as the whiteness of the room became more yellow, sunlight glowing from somewhere.

He got up to realize he was behind a pillar along with Susie. He helped her up and covered her mouth before they could speak. “Shh.”

She nodded and Kris removed his hand, looking around the pillar to see if anyone was nearby.

There was.

A small, fat, and all too familiar skeleton was standing in the hall simply tapping his foot as if he was waiting for something.

“...Sans?” Kris mumbled to himself as he turned to Susie.

“The skeleton that owns the grocery store? What is he doing here?” Susie asked in a low whisper.

Kris shrugged and turned around.

Sans was still standing there when finally they heard another pair of footsteps from the other side of the room.

They looked to see a child, about 8 through 10 standing there wearing a blue shirt with two purple stripes, looking the most pissed Susie and Kris has ever seen a child that size before.

“Hmm, that expression…” Sans began, rubbing his chin.

“That is the expression of someone who died ten times in a row!”

“What?” Kris and Susie’s eyes widened.

“Hey, congrats! The big one-oh! Let’s invite all your friends over for a big shindig~!” Sans waved his hands in the air excitedly as the child looked more annoyed, “We can have pie, and hot dogs, and…”

He stopped suddenly, his voice turning dead serious, “Hmmm, wait. Something is not right.”

He closed his eyes and reopened them, revealing a pure black abyss sending shivers down Susie and Kris’s spine.

“ **YOU DON’T HAVE ANY FRIENDS.** ”

“AND YOU DON’T HAVE ANY BROTHERS!’ The child aggressively yelled back, charging at the skeleton.

Sans's left eye glowed blue as he reached his hand out and grabbed the child's soul and lifted them only to throw them back down.

The child jumped up before a pair of bones from the ground shot up and the child’s soul was released. 

The skeleton sent out a line of bones that the child ran through without getting hit. 

Sans snapped his fingers and sudden skeletal dragon heads appeared, shooting lasers that the child dodges with ease.

“Heh, wondered why nobody used their strongest attack first.”

“THAT WAS-”

Susie clamped her hands over her mouth and Kris froze in terror.

Both the child and the skeleton were looking at where the noise was coming from.

“Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit-” Kris nervously repeated over and over and Susie shook in fear.

“Well, it seems we have watchers…” Sans began, he shot out his hand to hold the child in place using blue magic as he walked towards the source of the noise.

He knocked on the pillar twice with his eyes closed, “Knock knock.”

“Wh-whos there?” Kris nervously answered.

“Dishes.”

“Dishes who?”

“Dis is Sans the Skeleton,” Sans responds behind Kris and Susie, startling the poor duo.

“How did-?” Susie looked towards the skeleton terrified.

Sans opened his eyes, “Simple, ma-”

He immediately stopped talking at the sight of Kris who was probably close to passing out, “Uh...hi?”

Sans looked to make sure the child was still there before looking back at Kris, “Another human?” he muttered.

“Uh, well, I-” Sans eyes turned pitch black as he stared down at Kris who was quite glad he used the bathroom this morning.

Sans’s eyes turned back to normal before he looked down at the ground in confusion.

“Your HP is 90 as well but you're lv one?” Sans grumbled in confusion

“Lv? As in a video game?” Susie asked. Sans turned to her and did the same thing, scaring Susie a bit before she regained composure.

“Your HP is 110 but you're also an LV 1?” Sans was still confused. Not only that but their defense and attack were pretty high.

“Sounds like an interesting conversation over here, mind if I join in~!” Suddenly aggressive footsteps could be heard as the child broke free from Sans’s magic thanks to him not paying attention and slashed downwards, luckily everyone was missed.

“DON’T GET HIT UNLESS IF YOU WANT TO DIE!” Sans yelled out a warning.

The child aggressively swung at Susie trying to kill her, “WHY IS IT SO ANGRY?” Susie yelled as she dodged its attacks. 

“IT IS A MASS MURDER MACHINE, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?” Sans yelled back as the child turned and ran at him. Sans dodged with ease and sent out a flurry of bones.

The child tried dodging them but some ended up hitting but barely doing anything.

“Hey, kid! Come over here so we can battle! Human vs human!” Kris shouted, gaining the child’s attention.

“KRIS I SURE AS HELL HOPE YOU HAVE A PLAN.”

“Sorry but I don’t!” Kris yelled back at Susie as he began to dodge.

Kris whipped out a dagger and proceeded to perry the knife. “Heh, hey kid wanna hear a fact?”

The child swung again and Kris blocked it, “I’ll take that as a yes. This dagger has the same name as me, Kris.”

The child swung some more before Kris kicked their stomach, “Guess you don’t like small talk huh.”

Sans summoned more bones around the child and trapped them in a cage. The child just looked down at the floor, almost like they were in defeat.

“Thanks for the help bukkos.” Sans gave a thumbs up.

“Uh, no problem? Susie rubbed the back of her head nervously.

“So where do you folks belong. Cause it sure as hell isn’t here.” Sans deadpanned.

“Uh- we don’t know how we got here…” Susie muttered.

“We were talking about how my hand drew the random images while I wasn’t paying attention and suddenly the lights turned off and we were here.” Kris shrugged.

“So, ya ain’t from the dimension. Weird.” Sans sighed.

Suddenly a slashing noise could be heard before rapid footsteps approached them at high speed.

Another slash rang out before anyone could do anything and Susie dropped to the floor with a thud holding her stomach where she was injured. “Holy...shit….” she muttered.

“SUSIE!” Kris knelt by her side as Sans proceeded to distract the child by throwing bones at the child who proceeded to dodge and attack Sans who masterfully dodged out of their way.

“Wow...can’t believe I got murdered by a child…” Susie laughed as her body began falling apart like a doll.

However, instead of the normal dust that should be falling out of her body, black ooze instead spilled over, covering Kris’s pants.

“What?” Kris looked at Susie’s face that began to break apart, making cracks above one eye and a crack below the other reaching her mouth.

“Kris….tell me…” Susie’s eyes went black as she stared Kris in the eyes, her head morphing into a skeletal one. “👎︎⚐︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ☞︎☜︎☜︎☹︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ 💧︎✋︎☠︎💧︎ 👍︎☼︎✌︎🕈︎☹︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ⚐︎☠︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ 👌︎✌︎👍︎😐︎?”

Kris felt a million voices screaming in his head, begging him not to take their lives.

The child’s footsteps could be heard approaching him from behind but he was frozen stiff.

The child raised their hand above Kris’s head as he turned around to face the child, all he saw was his own face looking down at him emotionless.

The hand came down and thus Kris closed his eyes and braced for impact.  
~~~~~~~~

Kris woke up, drenched in sweat and panting aggressively.

“Kris are you okay?” Susie nervously asked the boy who was in the middle of panicking.

“What?” Kris muttered, rubbing their forehead as they looked around and saw they were still in their room safe and sound.

“Did that happen to you as well or only to me?” Kris asked, shivering and closing in on themself.

“No. I saw it as well.” Susie confirmed Kris’s worst fears.

“Then does that mean-!” Kris felt the top of their head only to feel a scratch mark where he was stabbed, “Holy shit…”

Susie felt her stomach and felt a scratch there as well, “They had to have killed us…” she muttered.

“...What about Sans?” Kris asked.

“What about him?” Susie asked before being struck with the sudden realization, “OH.”

Kris and Susie quickly got up before Kris looked down again at the drawings. He looked down in horror as he realized the second to last stickman was no longer a stickman but rather a highly graphic drawing of Sans the Skeleton, whose stomach was slashed open and pouring out blood.

Under the drawing read the words, “*One down, Seven left. This game seems like it will be fun. Can you save them? Prevent your sins? Or allow each to perish as you fail to keep their lives intact. This is very, very interesting…”

Kris and Susie looked at each other in fear before running out of the room.


	2. Save them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris passes out and meets another person he already knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm okay, I think I know what I am doing! Sorta...I hope.

“Kris! There you are!” Kris and Susie stopped like deer in headlights as Toriel called on them.

“Uh, hey mom. What’s up?” Kris asked, trying to act like he wasn’t panicking over someone possibly dying because of him.

“My child, something is amiss,” Toriel began, “You remember Sans right?”

Kris felt his heart drop into his stomach, “Yeah the skeleton who runs the store down the street.”

“Well, recently he went missing.” Kris felt his legs tighten up. Susie, who was right behind him, tried to put him at ease by placing a hand on his back.

“So we just need to be careful? Will do Mrs. Dreemurr.” Susie gave a thumbs up to the adult as Toriel sighed. 

“I’ll bring Susie home. You should prepare for bed young man.” Toriel opened the door and Susie stepped outside, “See ya, Kris.”

Kris gave a short wave before running to the bathroom. Inside he splashed his face with water trying to calm himself down. ‘Is Sans dead? Where could he have gone? Why did I feel like I knew that place?’

“Calm down Kris. We’ll try to figure out what happened tomorrow…” Kris groaned to himself.

Kris took a deep breath and sighed. He prepared himself for bed, taking a shower and putting on pajamas, before tucking himself into bed.

Suddenly his phone began to ring so he picked it up, it was an unknown number.

Kris stared at his phone and sighed, “Who the fuck would-” he didn’t finish speaking as his phone answered the call without him clicking on it.

“Hello?” A voice responded from the other side of the receiver. They sounded young.

“Hello? Who is this?” Kris asked. 

“Who I am is not important. What I ask of you is so listen.” The voice commanded.

“That is…?” Kris raised a brow.

“Save them please, I couldn’t.” The voice spoke again. 

Kris suddenly felt light-headed and the world began to become a blur around him. He collapsed on his bed, knocked out instantly.

“Thank you.” The phone hung up.

~~~~~

Kris opened his eyes to see pure blackness and his back was under something solid. He moved upwards and groaned, feeling like his back is in pain.

“Where the fuck am I now,” Kris muttered.

As if the Void itself had replied, a white straight line appeared, guiding him to a gray door. He followed the trail and touched the doorknob, it felt hot but not scalding surprisingly. Kris sighed, “Here goes nothing.”

He opened the door to reveal lava and he almost fell in before he luckily caught his balance. He looked around to see what was around him before spotting someone who looked familiar to him. He walked over to them and sat down next to them, they seemed not to notice his presence.

“Hello?” 

Alphys sprung up immediately and turned around to see who spoke to her, “Who-!?” She stopped suddenly spotting Kris, “A human!?”

“Um...yes? Don’t you know me?” Kris asked, confused.

“I have literally never met you before in my life.” She muttered, slowly getting up.

“Oh...you're like Sans then, aren't cha.” Kris rubbed their chin, “Sorry, I came off as rude.” he picked himself off the ground and looked at her, “Anyway my name is Kris.” he held out his hand.

“O-oh...you're not tied to the other human are you?” She asked before she took his hand.

“No,” Kris stated he didn’t need to ask who they were talking about. 

“A-Alright then, my name is Alphys. Some-somehow you already know that though…” She rubbed the back of her head nervously, “No seriously, h-how do you know that?”

“I know a lot of things. Like, um...did you know in another universe you're a teacher?”

“Interesting, d-do you think that universe is better than here?” Alphys asked.

“Uh, there is no lava and mass-murdering child on the run so I guess it makes it better than this place.” Kris joked.

“Yeah, it does…” Alphys nodded, she then proceeded to look down in thought.

“...So what now?” Kris turned his head, “What do you wanna do?”

“I...don’t really know…” Alphys face seemed to deepen and Kris realized that something bad had probably happened. 

Instead of bothering her for information he sighed and grabbed her hand, “Where do you live. We should probably head there. You know, with murder child on the loose and everything.”

Alphys seemed shocked but nodded, “U-Uh yeah…”

He began to walk Alphys home but he suddenly stopped, “I have no idea where you live.”

“Uh, you can, you can follow me if you want!” Alphys offered.

“Yeah, that would be better.” Kris nodded, “Lead the way.”

Thus she led the way. Kris felt like this whole area would have been a better place if there wasn’t a ton of vents everywhere, even though they were used for travel. It took a while but they finally made it to Alphys lab.

“S-so um, make yourself at home!” She nervously invited Kris in as she sat down on a chair. 

Kris was honestly shocked to learn that Alphys had a freaking lab out in, wherever they are. Maybe a volcano? He was getting distracted.

“S-so um, now that we are here I-I can inform you a-about what has been h-happening, or do you already know?” Alphys stuttered. 

Kris nodded, “Yes, I would like to know that.”

“W-well, a human child fell and they left the Ruins through a b-big door in Snowdin- oh wait you don’t know that place um…” She trailed off.

“It's okay, take your time.” Kris supported her.

“Um, well, I guess it would be e-easier to explain if I-I knew how you got here,” Alphys muttered under her breath.

“Uh…” If Kris’s brain could be heard you would be able to hear the error noises that PC’s make, “I got here by, um….”

“D-do you not e-even know how you got here?!” Alphys seemed shocked, how could he forget something so simple? Maybe he hit his head too hard thanks to the fall.

“Well, the last thing I remember was getting a phone call, being told something cryptic, and then finding myself near you.” Kris shrugged.

“H-HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?”

“God I wish I knew,” Kris muttered.

“Well, what were you doing before that?” Alphys decided to dig deeper.

“So I and my friend Susie realized that my hand seemed to move when I was distracted,” Kris began, “So we got paper and a pencil and distracted myself to see what I would draw. I proceeded to draw some cryptic things and…” Kris trailed off, not knowing how to explain what happened next.

“Y-you draw random things when distracted? What did you draw?” Alphys asked, now completely interested.

“Dead people. A ton of dead people. It was really disturbing but that wasn’t even the worst part!” Kris started up again, “The next thing we know my room goes pitch black and we fall somewhere. We get up to see our local grocery store manager fighting a child.”

“Y-your local g-grocery store manager?” Alphys raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay, yeah, that sounds weird out of context.” Kris agreed with her confusion.

“W-what did the child look like?” 

“It was the mass murder child, I don’t know their name...do they have a name?” Kris proceeded to mutter to themselves.

“YOU MEAN YOU RAN INTO THE CHILD THAT HAS BEEN KILLING EVERYONE?”

“Yeah, they stabbed me in the head. I have the scar to prove it.” Kris lowered his head down so Alphys could see it.

“H-how are you alive?” Alphys asked, maybe this is why his memory is weird.

“Don’t ask me, I just hope Sans is okay…” Kris mumbled.

“Sans? Y-you did bring him up earlier, but y-you saw him?” Alphys looked shocked.

“Yeah, in fact, he is my grocery store manager.” Kris shrugged.

“What.” Alphys deadpanned.

“If it makes you feel better you're a teacher...wait I already told you that.”

“WAIT A MINUTE.”

“What?” Kris tilted his head.

“A-are you from a d-different universe?” Alphys pointed at the boy.

“Uh, yes.” Kris simply shrugged, he had no idea what to do in this situation.

“HOW.” Alphys looked more confused.

“God I wish I knew.” Kris laughed nervously.

“S-so, you are from a different universe and Sans is your g-grocery store manager and I am your teacher? What, the n-next thing you’ll tell me is that w-were on the surface!” Alphys began to freak out.

“...” Kris stayed silent.

“W-were on the surface, aren’t w-we.” Alphys sighed.

Alphys put her hands on her head and began to mutter and Kris noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. A shadow, growing longer and longer, reaching out to them like a hand.

“Uh, Alphys…” Kris trailed off.

The shadow began morphing and Kris could see an egg-shaped head form, it spread over and stood behind Alphys.

Alphys looked up, sensing something behind her, “W-WHO-”

Kris moved her out of the way just in time as the chair she was sitting on was destroyed. The shadow being seemed upset about this.

“✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 😐︎☠︎⚐︎🕈︎ ⚐︎🕆︎❄︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ✌︎☹︎☹︎ 💣︎✡︎ ❄︎☜︎💧︎❄︎💧︎📪︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 💣︎⚐︎💧︎❄︎ ✌︎☠︎☠︎⚐︎✡︎✋︎☠︎☝︎📬︎” it spoke, but no one understood.

“What language is that?” Kris asked no one in particular. 

The shadow took a better form, revealing a skeletal head that Kris remembered from last time. He had cracks leading upwards on his right eye and a crack leading to his open mouth from his left. He also had two giant, yet perfectly shaped, holes in his hands.

“👌︎✌︎👎︎ ❄︎☜︎💧︎❄︎ 💧︎🕆︎👌︎☺︎☜︎👍︎❄︎💧︎ 👎︎☜︎💧︎☜︎☼︎✞︎☜︎ 🏱︎🕆︎☠︎✋︎💧︎☟︎💣︎☜︎☠︎❄︎📬︎” He threw himself at Kris who tried to dodge most of his attacks. However Kris fell on his back and the man summoned a bone-like spear and pointed it at Kris’s neck, “☝︎⚐︎⚐︎👎︎👌︎✡︎☜︎ ☝︎⚐︎☠︎☜︎☼︎ 👍︎☟︎✋︎☹︎👎︎📬︎” 

The man drew back before thrusting the spear forward, however, Kris was fast and put his right hand up for defense. The bone pierced a circle through his hand and he let out a scream, but he grabbed the bone and pulled it out of the man’s hand.

Kris threw it on the ground and broke it in half, making it disappear. The man seemed startled at this and was going to summon another before a sudden thwack rang out in the room.

“ST-STAY AWAY FROM HIM!”

Kris was quite shocked to see that it was Alphys who decided to protect him. Even the man who was attacking him seemed shocked.

“I-I don’t k-now who you a-are and w-what you are saying b-but I ain’t going to let you b-beat him up like that!” she stuttered.

The man seemed to sigh to himself and looked down at the ground, “✌︎☹︎🏱︎☟︎✡︎💧︎ ✋︎ ❄︎☼︎🕆︎💧︎❄︎☜︎👎︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎📬︎📬︎📬︎” he seemed disappointed. 

“I-I still don’t k-know what you're saying!” Alphys took a few steps back.

The man turned around and looked at her with fury, Alphys barely blinked before bone spears surrounded her body. 

“ALPHYS!”

Alphys shut her eyes to prepare herself for her inevitable fate, but fate never came. The man’s expression seemed to sadden and he disappeared, leaving no trace.

Kris blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating until he felt the scorching pain his hand gave him. He cried out and looked at the perfectly shaped hole in his hand.

“KRIS! ARE YOU OKAY?” Alphys rushed over and checked his hand which was pouring blood over him and the floor.

“God this isn’t good…” she had tears in her eyes, fearing for her new human friend.

“F-fuck K-kris I am so sorry! If I acted so-so sooner then-” “Alphys calm down.” Kris managed to grunt out.

“B-but your-!”

“Yes I know but I need to let you know something.” Kris winced as he held his hand. He felt dizzy and knew it wasn’t long before he passed out.

“W-what is it?”

“Whatever you do, **DON’T DIE.** ” Kris proceeded to lose consciousness.


	3. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to school :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey for people who read my Undertale Characters but they are playing video games the next chapter is on December 24th~

Kris woke up in a cold sweat, he really hopes that Alphys is okay. She probably is however, it wasn’t like she was getting chased by a murder child.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed his face with his right hand. Speaking of his right hand he checked it for a wound.

There was a wound alright and Kris wondered how he didn’t notice it sooner, after all, it was only a giant hole in his hand. 

Kris screamed in shock and immediately covered his mouth, he heard footsteps approaching and quickly put his right hand into his pocket.

“Kris! I heard screaming, is everything alright?” Toriel barged in. 

“Y-yeah, it was just a nightmare, I am fine.” Kris began.

“A nightmare? That is awful! Are you alright to go to school?’ Toriel asked in concern.

“Yes mom, it wasn’t even that scary. I forgot it by now.” Kris shrugged.

“...Fine, but if you ever have any troubles you can always come to me, alright?” Toriel accepted.

“Yeah Mom, I know.” Kris nodded 

“Good.” She nodded with a smile on her face as she left the room.

Kris got out of bed as he let out a sigh of relief and looked at the hole in his right hand again. The hole was clean as if he was born with it. 

What was really scaring him is the fact that there was no blood and when he put his finger inside it he felt skin surrounding it, keeping the blood inside like it was a jelly donut.

He put his hand back into his pocket and walked downstairs into the bathroom and immediately began looking around. 

“Come on, we gotta own some bandages don’t we?” Kris groaned to himself as he checked the lower shelf of the cabinets.

He turned around and looked at a toilet paper roll near the toilet.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures…” He sighed to himself as he grabbed the toilet paper and wrapped it around his hand. It felt weird to rap it as if he was covering up something important just so he didn’t need to deal with it.

“Kris! Are you almost done in there? We need to head to school!”

“Coming mom!” Kris walked out of the bathroom and he looked at his mom who was standing near the TV which was displaying missing signs for Sans the Skeleton. 

“I wonder what could have happened to him...I enjoyed his company…” Toriel mumbled to herself before opening the door, “Come, Kris, we might be early this time!” Kris walked out of the house and opened the car door.

He hopped in and buckles his seatbelt as his mom does the same.

“Alright Kris, let us go!” Toriel started up the car and drove them to the school which is never a long ride.

Kris got out of the car and headed to class after he hugged his mother goodbye for the day, however for some strange reason everyone was waiting outside the classroom.

“Aye Kris.” Susie waved the human over.

“Hey, Susie...why aren’t we in class yet?” Kris asked as Berdly tried the door for the fiftieth time.

“Mrs. Alphys hasn’t arrived yet.” Susie sighed.

“Ugh, it is truly irresponsible for a teacher to be late to their own class!” Berdly groaned as he put his back against the door.

“Berdly! Give her sometime! It has only been three minutes, she isn’t that late!” Noelle sighed, “Though I do wish she would hurry…”

“Maybe she’s been kidnapped!” Jockington hissed out.

“H-hey! Don’t joke about that! It is already freaky that the skeleton dude went missing!” Monster kid butted in.

Susie and Kris felt sweat beginning to cover their body as their classmates began to chat amongst themselves.

“Hey, Susie?” Kris turned to the purple monster in question. 

“Yeah?”

“I have something to tell you after school, we should meet in the abandoned classroom,” Kris stated, tapping his foot.

“Alright?” Susie sighed as everyone in the hall sat down, waiting for their teacher to arrive.

5 minutes passed nothing.

10 minutes passed, still nothing

25 minutes- “THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS!” Berdly shouted out of frustration.

“I agree, if I wanted to sit out here for this long, I would have just skipped class!” Susie groaned.

“How about this, five more minutes, and if she doesn’t come we go to Mrs.Toriel.” Noelle offers.

“Sounds good to me, partner!” Snowy nodded.

Three minutes passed as Mrs.Toriel walked out of her classroom, only to see down the hall all the students sitting outside of the classroom.

“Why are you guys still out here? Shouldn’t you be in class?”

“Well Mrs.Toriel, as much as I would like to be inside of the classroom to learn knowledge that will make me bash my head into a wall, Mrs. Alphys is late.”

“Wow, you could have been 10 times nicer with that sentence.” Berdly sighed.

“Eh, I am cranky.” Susie shrugged.

“Mrs. Alphys isn’t here right now? She is normally here early thanks to her anxiety of being late…” Toriel grumbled to herself.

“Do you think something bad happened?” Jockington nervously asked the teacher. 

Normally Toriel would calm down the student’s fears, telling them that she is probably fine and perhaps overslept. However, with a kidnapper on the loose and Sans, a man who had only just moved here missing, it was hard to convince herself nothing was wrong.

“Maybe I should ask around town to see if they have seen her, you children are dismissed.” Toriel nervously walked away as all the students sat up and began walking out of the school.

“Waste. Of. Time. I could have been learning off of the computer in the librarby.” Berdly groaned.

“Catti! If you feel unsafe I could walk you home!” Jockington offered.

Catti tapped on her phone a bit before looking at Jockington, “Whatever…”

Temmie barged through everyone and left immediately and MK was close behind. Snowy walked a little slower as he asked Noelle to help him with last night’s homework because he forgot to do it.

Susie and Kris however went the other direction, not escaping Noelle’s eyes, “Of course I will help you Snowy! I got to do something first so I will see you later!” 

Snowy nodded and headed outside as Noelle followed Kris and Susie. The duo walked into the abandoned classroom yet left the door open just a crack, wide enough for Noelle to see inside.

“Alright, so what did you want to talk about?” Susie asked the human as he pulled his right hand out of his pocket.

“This.” He stated.

“...you wanted to tell me that you wrapped toilet paper on your hand?”

Kris sighed and began unwrapping the toilet paper, revealing the giant hole in his hand.

“HOLY SHIT!”

“Quiet! We don’t want anyone to hear!” Kris shushed Susie.

Noelle couldn’t properly see what Kris was showing off at all, they were too far away from the door.

“Dude! How did that happen!” Susie looked shocked as she grabbed his hand and traced the outline of the circle with her claws.

“I had a dream last night, well, actually no.” Kris shook his hand, “I was in the other world again.” He corrected.

“Otherworld?” Noelle mumbled, low enough so only she could hear.

“Otherworld? You mean like how we were out that corridor with Sans?” Susie asked.

Noelle took a deep breath at the mention of the skeleton's name, did they know something about his disappearance? Why didn’t they tell the police?

“Yes but instead of him, it was with Alphys. We were in a place with a lot of lava.” He described.

“Woah, was the stabby child there or-?”

“No, the stabby child was not there.” Kris clarified.

“Stabby child?” Noelle muttered under her breath.

“Anyways, we went to this huge lab that she apparently owned and we discussed how I may have ended up there,” Kris continued, “Suddenly though there was a tall man with cracks in his face attempting to kill us. It wasn’t a fun experience cause he was the one who gave me this hole in my hand.”

“A HOLE IN YOUR HAND?”

Noelle accidentally yelled out startling Kris and Susie. After realizing she gave herself away she immediately began running to the front door.

“Wait, Noelle!” Kris called out, however it was too late as she had made her great escape.

“Damn it…” Susie muttered, she knew it would look bad if the two chased after her. She looked back down at Kris and muttered, “Did you at least check the paper?”

Kris opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out as he realized he didn’t check the paper.

“I am going to take that as a no. Let’s focus on Noelle later, for right now let's head to your place.” Susie stated as she walked forward towards the door.

Kris nodded in agreement and thus the two walked over to his place, ignoring the fact that Noelle was outside hiding behind a tree.

Kris opened the door to his house and they both went upstairs. Opening the door to Kris’s room they were able to find the piece of paper on the floor, right where they left it.

They looked at the paper, expecting to see another gruesome drawing like Sans but instead was greeted with nothing. Alphys' stick figure was erased as if it was never there.

Written on the paper was an even more disturbing note than last time.

“*One gone the other missing,

*The game goes on always glistening.

*Save them or miss them only you decide,

*Which way the pendulum sides.”

Kris felt his heart sink, did he fail somehow at protecting her? How could that be? The man spared her life and disappeared! Could he have done something wrong?

“Shit, is this a good thing or a bad thing? I honestly can’t tell…” Susie muttered.

“I-I have no idea…” Kris rubbed their forehead again.

“One gone, one missing…..what type of gone? Is he dead? Is he somewhere? Ugh, I hate this!” Susie growled.

“...” Kris looked down, he felt awful. After all, maybe if he decided to not investigate this would have never happened.

“You have that look on your face.”

“Huh?”

“You know, the one you get when you blame yourself for things not in your control?” Susie grumbled.

“Oh…” Kris trailed off, was he really wearing his emotions on his sleeves like that?

“Dude don’t worry. We’ll figure out what is going on.” Susie gave a supportive thumbs up.

Kris allowed a tiny smile on his face, “Thanks, Susie.”

“No problem bud! Let's get investigating!” She cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you could tag this fic what would u use.


	4. "Sans has a brother?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie and Noelle find out Sans have a brother and something strange happens with Kris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYE WELCOME BACK. HERE I AM TODAY TO TORTURE YOU WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Susie handed Kris a piece of paper with a pencil and Kris laid it down on the floor. 

“Alright, distract me.” Kris nodded.

“Uh, how? I know no good conversation topics…” Susie nervously rubbed the back of her head.

“Eh, I bet anything would be fine.” Kris shrugged, “We could talk about what we are going to do with Noelle.”

“Oh yeah, she knows about the hole in your hand…” Susie mumbled.

“How about this, I say I know the kidnapper and say I got in a brutal attack with him,” Kris suggested.

“That could work but we don’t know how long she was there, she could have heard about the other world…” Susie muttered.

“Shit, your right.” Kris groaned, “Ugh, this is the worst.”

“Yeah, I agree with that…” Susie nodded, “Wait are you crying?”

“I am?” Kris felt his face to feel the tears rolling down. Why was he crying?

Kris looked down to see he was drawing again. This time he drew poorly drawn locations. One looked like a waterfall and the other showed a house. Written on the paper were the normal cryptic messages.

“HOLES ARE EVERYWHERE?”

“MYSTERY MAN?”

“THE GRAY DOOR LEADS TO ALL.”

“WHO?”

However, the last messages were more...desperate.

“CAN ANYONE SEE ME?”

“I AM SCARED.”

“DON’T WANT TO BE ALONE.”

“NOT ME NOT ME NOT ME NOT ME.”

“IT’S DARK!”

“HELP HE IS HERE!”

The rest of the paper was covered in tears. Who is this that is writing through Kris? Why are they scared?

Kris rubbed his eyes removing the tears and felt awful, whoever this is was obviously in pain.

“Hey, Kris, who do you think the spirit is talking about? Who is here?” Susie looked towards the boy.

“I-I don’t know…” Kris muttered. He felt like his mental energy had been drained. 

“Dude are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out.” Susie asked. It was true, Kris looked suddenly more drained than ever, his skin pale and bags under his eyes.

“Yea- no...no I am not,” Kris admitted.

“Dude, go to bed,” Susie commanded.

Who was Kris to argue? He walked over to his bed and threw himself down on it. He grabbed the sheets and pulled them up. “Night Susie.”

“Night Kris.” Susie waved goodbye to Kris and left his house, making her way downtown before she noticed Noelle sitting outside of Sans's house.

“Hey Noelle, what are you doing?” Susie asked the deer monster.

Noelle sprung up and nervously looked towards Susie, “O-oh! Hey Susie! I am just trying to check on Sans brother…” Noelle looked downwards at the floor.

“Sans has a brother?” Susie asked, walking near the front door.

“Y-yeah he does! Nobody has been talking about him so I wanted to make sure he was okay…” Noelle stuttered.

“So why are you outside?” Susie raised an eyebrow.

“I haven’t knocked yet, I was working up the courage to-” Susie didn’t wait for her to finish as she knocked on the door for her.

“Eep!” Noelle wasn’t prepared for Susie to do that.

“ONE MINUTE!” A voice on the other side rang out, it sounded young, like a ten-year-old.

Susie and Noelle were shocked when the door opened up and revealed a tiny skeleton, thinner than Sans and wearing a scarf with an orange shirt with two white stripes.

“HELLO SA-” the small skeleton seems just as shocked to know Sans isn’t knocking.

“...” The trio stared at each other, no one spoke a single word.

“Um, may we come in? We have something important to tell you.” Noelle nervously rubbed the back of her head.

“YES, YOU MAY.” The skeleton nodded.

The duo walked in to see that nothing was out of the ordinary, a green couch sat near a window against the wall as a big-screen TV sat at the other side.

The kitchen was right in front of the front door and the young skeleton ran inside, “SIT ON THE COUCH! I SHALL GRAB JUICE BOXES!” He yelled.

“Um, kid, what is your name?” Susie decided to ask the skeleton.

“MY NAME IS PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH!” Papyrus introduced himself, using his hands to move his cape dramatically behind him.

Susie and Noelle looked at each other and sighed. Susie has no idea how to handle kids and Noelle only had experience with preschoolers. 

Susie and Noelle sat on the couch and Papyrus ran to them holding three boxes of apple juice, “ALRIGHT, ARE YOU, MY BABYSITTER?” Papyrus nervously asked the duo.

“Babysitter?” Susie and Noelle asked at the same time.

“YEAH! MY BABYSITTER! SANS TOLD ME HE GOT SOMEONE TO BABYSIT ME! THOUGH THEY WERE MEANT TO COME HERE THE LAST DAY…”

“Did he describe the babysitter?” Noelle asked.

“YEAH! HE SAID THEIR NAME WAS KRIS!” 

Susie nearly spat out her drink while Noelle sorta choked on hers. 

“A-are you sure their name is Kris?” Susie nervously asked.

“YEP! HE TOLD ME THAT THE ONLY PEOPLE IN TOWN THAT KNOW ABOUT ME WERE A DEER GIRL AND KRIS! I AM OKAY WITH THAT, AFTER ALL, PEOPLE NORMALLY DON’T LIKE HANGING OUT WITH ME…” Papyrus rubbed the back of his head.

“Really? Why is that?” Noelle asked.

“THEY SAY IT IS BECAUSE I AM TO LOUD, THIS IS MY NORMAL SPEAKING VOICE…” Papyrus sighed.

“Well, those people suck. You are way cooler than them.” Susie gave a grin to Papyrus.

Papyrus let out a big grin at that, “NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE, I AM!” 

“S-so Papyrus I have another question for you, when did you see Sans last?” 

“YESTERDAY MORNING! I SAW HIM LEAVE TO GO OUTSIDE TO WORK!” Papyrus informed.

“Didn’t you find it strange when Sans didn’t come home?” Susie asked the young skeleton.

“MMM, SORTA, BUT SOMETIMES IN OUT OLD TOWN, HE HUNG OUT WITH A MAN NAMED GRILLBY AND CAME HOME REALLY LATE! HE WAS NICE! ALSO SANS LEFT ME A LETTER THIS MORNING SAYING THAT HE WAS AT WORK!” Papyrus bounced a bit up and down.

Susie actually did spit out her drink this time while Noelle’s eyes widened, “HE LEFT YOU A NOTE?”

“YEP! HE DOES EVERY MORNING!” Papyrus ran into the kitchen and ran out, handing them the note.

Susie and Noelle looked at each other and began to read it.

“hey bucko, RIGHT NOW I AM at work if you are reading this, SORRY FOR NOT WAKING you UP heh. anyways i sorta got this important task from SOMEONE and DON’T HAVE MUCH TIME to write. remember, you have lunchables in the fridge and don’t open the door for strangers. LOVE YA BRO.”

Susie and Noelle both realized that this was definitely a code.

“I FIND IT WEIRD HE WROTE SOME WORDS IN CAPS BUT HE IS WEIRD IN GENERAL SOMETIMES…” Papyrus sighed, “HONESTLY, WHAT WOULD HE DO WITHOUT A COOL BROTHER LIKE ME.”

“Susie, shouldn’t we go to the police with this?” Noelle asked.

“Um, normally yeah, but with everything Kris and I have been finding out, no,” Susie stated.

“WAIT, WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO GO TO THE POLICE?” Papyrus tilted his head.

“Uh, Paps, your bro is missing right now but don’t worry, we shall find him.” Noelle tried to comfort the skeleton.

“HE IS MISSING? OH NO! WHO IS GOING TO TAKE CARE OF ME! I DON’T WANT TO BE ALONE!” Papyrus began to panic.

“Uh, uh, don’t worry! I can bring you to Kris! He could watch over you!” Susie offered.

“R-REALLY?”

“Yeah, dude! I bet he would jump at the opportunity to meet ya!” Susie gave a thumbs up.

“O-OKAY!” Papyrus nodded.

Susie picked the skeleton up and hoisted him over her shoulder. She nodded to Noelle to follow her and they began walking over to Kris’s house.

They arrived at the house to find that Toriel wasn’t home and the door was slightly opened ajar.

“Shouldn’t their door be locked? I mean- their mom isn’t home.” Noelle asked.

“Nah it barely is locked during the day, wouldn’t be surprised if the wind opened it” Susie easily opened the door.

They walked upstairs and Susie knocked on Kris’s bedroom door, “Hey sleepy! I brought guests!” 

...Nobody came.

“That is strange, Kris is normally very easy to get up,” Noelle muttered.

Susie knocked on the door louder, “Hey! Kris! Get up sleepy pants!” 

...Still nobody.

At this point the three monsters were getting worried, Kris should have heard them by now.

“KRIS YOU-!” Susie grumbled remembering she was holding a child. “GET UP!” Susie knocked louder on his bedroom door but a response never came.

Susie opened the door and saw that there was not a soul inside the room. Well, actually, there was a soul inside the room. 

It was in a cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the next chapter is going to be chaotic and fun! For me, not you.


	5. Bunker of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris gets tortured mentally by yours truly~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Time to write a new chapter *blinks*  
> Chapter: *is written*  
> Me: how thine fuck-

Kris doesn’t know where he is going. His legs sting and his feet hurt. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and blood was on his shirt, still pouring down leaving a trail. He felt like he was being watched but he couldn’t tell by whom. He ran into the woods downwards and tripped and fell on a twig.

He got up slowly and looked around. He was near the abandoned bunker, the one he and his brother used to sit on and gaze at the stars and tell stories about another world up above. Kris only felt adrenaline however as he still felt eyes watching him and his every move, “Who is there!” 

He watched intently around him looking for a bit of movement, however, nothing came, only the sound of wind through the trees. He forced himself to calm down as he sat next to the bunker, his legs pressed up against his chest. 

He remembered what happened vividly. He woke up a bit after Susie left feeling awful, his body feeling cold like someone encased him in ice. He got up and walked to the middle of his room shaking thanks to the cold air around him.

His chest began to ache with pain and he grabbed his shirt, gripping it in pain. It felt like his soul was trying to escape his body. His mind suddenly remembered one of the things he wrote on the first day everything began to go down.

**“NOT MY BODY NOT MY SOUL.”**

He felt his soul beating faster like it knew what he was thinking. He needed to get rid of it. After all, he shouldn’t keep what isn’t his, this was definitely not his. He lifted his hand in the air and forcefully threw it into his chest, reaching and ripping the soul out of his body.

He felt it beat in his hand, almost rapidly, begging to be set free. Blood poured on the floor, he couldn’t tell if it was from the soul or him. He didn’t know nor care, right now he needed to ask it questions. After all this soul isn’t his, it might know something he doesn’t.

Could he ask it questions? Could it speak? He didn’t know, but he was damned if he didn’t try. 

He couldn’t keep it in his hand however so he threw it into his birdcage. Would the soul be willing to speak? Kris decided he knew what exactly to do.

He went over to Asriel’s desk and grabbed his dagger off of it, “Alright, you are going to answer my questions-” Kris didn’t finish speaking as his right hand stung a bit. He shook his hand before out of the corner of his eyes he noticed a skeleton figure outside his window. 

It was the one that attacked him before, the one who probably knows where Alphys and Sans is.

It tapped on the window before giving Kris a wide grin and waved hello before sliding under the tiny crack of the window frame. Kris, instead of giving him a warm greeting back, yelled and ran out of his room, he knew what the man was capable of and wasn’t sticking around for another hole in his hand.

So here he was, outside and cold near the abandoned bunker in the woods. Kris sighed to himself as he put his hands on his head. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths after what he has been through. 

He moved his head backward and accidentally slammed it on the bunker door, “Ow! Fuck…” Kris grumbled. 

He rubbed the back of his head before he heard a thump wack against the bunker door, almost like it was mimicking him.

He turned around quickly as another thump rang out behind it. He got up and began slowly backing away from the door, “Please, not this shit right now.” he begged the universe.

The thump became louder and Kris looked on the ground and saw a pebble. Not knowing what else to do he picked up the pebble and threw it at the bunker door, “Shut up!”

The bunker stopped with the thumping noise and everything went dead silent. Kris sighed to himself as he sat back down, if anything it was probably an old rapid animal in there.

“Click!”

Kris had no time to react as the bunker doors shot open and the goopy skeleton monster made himself known as he summoned hands to grab poor Kris as it tried to drag him into the bunker. Kris grabbed onto the grass, desperately trying to hang on but the grass broke, allowing the skeleton to drag him over.

“No! Please! I don’t-” Kris didn’t finish as the skeleton covered his mouth and dragged him into the bunker. The doors shut and with a “click!” it was locked.

Kris couldn’t see anything. Everything was so dark, Kris couldn’t even see his own body. He could feel this room, eating at his mind like it was personally taking notes on his brain. 

His right hand ached a bit as he began to look around.

It felt like eyes were watching at every part of the room, endlessly watching him and his decisions.

“Hello?” Kris yelled into the void.

There was no response, only the deafening silence was there around him. Minutes began to shoot by and the feeling of being watched returned.

Kris finally began to panic and yelled louder, “HELLO? CAN ANYONE SEE ME?” 

There was still no response.

“PLEASE RESPOND! I WOULD EVEN TAKE THE CREEPY SKELETON!” 

Nothing but pure silence answered him, though if he listened close he could hear a repeating piano melody.

“PLEASE! PLEASE! I AM AT MY LIMIT. I AM DONE WITH THIS SHIT!” Kris began shaking in fear with tears in his eyes as the music became louder. The melody repeating over and over like it was silently crawling to him, waiting to jump out and murder him. 

“I AM SCARED! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? I WILL ADMIT IT! PLEASE LEAVE ME BE.”

Nothing again but the piano. Kris began to shake, the sound became louder almost like it was deafening. Nothing was there, however, only the pitch blackness of the void.

“I DON’T WANT TO BE ALONE RIGHT NOW!”

Kris fell to the floor, it seemed like nothing was working. That was until a white light filled the room before and Kris felt his whole body ache as someone threw him off a playset. Memories that didn’t belong to him ring in his head.

He remembers seeing his mom, a skeleton with a scarf, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, a robot, his own father dying from hands that aren’t his own. A child, the one who did it all, looked a bit like him now that he thought about it. Hell, they even sound like him, the way they mocked Sans and Undyne before brutally attacking.

Though when he looked closer he saw black strings wrapped around the child, forcing their every move. Each time they died they smiled and whispered an apology to the air before respawning and fighting yet again with dim eyes.

Kris looked to his right and saw another child, that looks more like him than the other one in appearance. It watches silently, seeming to judge the other human and their actions. Or maybe it was judging the one behind the strings, It was hard to tell in the dark.

The child turned around revealing pitch-black eyes and stared at Kris before pointing at him, “ **YOUR FAULT?** ” is asked, tilting its head. It seemed scared of Kris for some reason, almost like if he was pulling the strings of the other child.

“N-no! It’s not me! I am not in control here!” Kris tried to defend himself, knowing it was talking about the strings wrapped around the child.

“ **YES. IT’S YOUR FAULT. ONLY YOU COULD. IT ISN’T ME! IT ISN’T MY FAULT. IT HAS TO BE YOURS!**.”

“It’s not me, it’s not me, it’s not me!” Kris had tears in his eyes, why was it showing him this? Why was it trying to blame him? His right hand sent out more painful signals as he groaned in pain.

Kris turned around as he felt a presence behind him and he saw the skeleton figure behind him, he gasped and began running forward as fast as he could, he couldn’t see anything as there was nothing for him to see. That was until he noticed a tiny figure.

It looked young, about eight to ten standing in front of him. He noticed a bit too late that it was the murder child, the one who killed everyone in that other world.

It turned around but instead of a face that read of rage, it wore when fighting Sans it seemed upset, its eyes filled with life. “I-im so sorry…” They began to tear up at the sight of Kris, almost like they were seeing a ghost. 

Kris stopped running and looked behind him to see that the melting skeleton monster was no longer chasing him, instead, they were now in a room, a bright light shining on him and the child as they stood on a flowerbed.

He stared at the human child as it trembled before him, this was nothing like their encounter before in the corridor.

“I-I am so sorry! I couldn’t- I can’t-” The child couldn’t make a sentence, they were too busy tripping over their tongue, “I wasn’t in control I-” they began to cry.

“Please stop. Right now. I can’t” Kris sighed as the child seemed to look at them in shock, “Just shut up. Please. I am...so tired…” 

“I understand.” The child nodded, “Though we may never rest, after all, he enjoys torturing us.” They gripped their pant legs with anger, “He sees this as a game…”

“...Do you know-”

“No, I don’t know his name. I have been calling him MM, for Mystery Man” The child explained.

Kris felt something warm press up against him to see that it was the child, they were leaning on him, slightly shaking.

“It isn’t our fault. It was...someone else...” Kris put a hand on their head as he got up and looked around.

“...my name is Frisk.” Frisk reached out their hand.

“Kris.” Kris grabbed their hand and shook it, pulling them up at the same time.

“What should we do?” Kris asked, he wasn’t expecting a response back.

“...We need to escape, I don’t want to be his puppet anymore,” Frisk stated with confidence.

“How? Do you have a plan?” Kris asked the human.

Frisk closed their eyes and held their hands in front of them. Kris was shocked to realize that they had a hole in their hand as well, but instead of their right, it was their left.

Frisk tried to hold their concentration until suddenly Kris could see the bunker door. Kris grinned and picked Frisk up. 

Frisk let out a little yelp because they weren’t expecting it and they were more surprised when Kris threw them over his shoulder.

“Alright little buddy, we're getting out of here.” Kris began running towards the door before Frisk could even protest. Thanks to being able to see behind them they were able to call out when the skeleton man appeared again and began summoning hands to attack them.

“DODGE!”

Kris began frantically moving around as Frisk screamed to them directions they needed to go. The hands were fast yet Kris was faster as they approached the door. 

Kris was excited by the idea of freedom so when he grabbed the door handle he cheered as he opened it.

Sadly, however, that cheer didn’t last as it wasn’t the exit. Instead, it took them to a dusty old room filled with what looked to be doll-like versions of human body parts, that if Kris didn’t wack right into one of them immediately, would have looked a lot more realistic.

“What in the absolute hell is this?” Kris asked out of pure shock.

“Uh Kris, I can’t see it. Are we free?” Frisk asked as they watched MM’s hand disappear from chasing them.

“Nope. Close your eyes though, this looks messy.” Kris muttered as he began walking through the ruins of doll corpses. They were everywhere. On the floor, on shelves, hell they were even clogging the shelves and in tubes. 

“This is absolutely horrid, who would need all of this?” Kris once again asked the air as he began to look around.

“Can I open my eyes?” Frisk asked, curious about what Kris was talking about.

“If you wanna be traumatized, be my guest.” Kris sighed to himself as he hoped Frisk would listen to him.

Frisk let out a little scream seeing the doll-like body parts and covered their mouth, allowing Kris to know he should stop hoping for things. 

“I told you not to look.” Kris groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Y-yeah I should have listened…” Frisk agreed.

The room wasn’t that big. Kris thinks that the creepiest part of it is the fact there was an operating table in the middle of the room with sowing equipment hanging above it. It looked used as the scariest part about it was the fully sewed doll human under it.

Kris and Frisk both tried their best to ignore the equipment and the doll and began checking drawers in the room. The only thing they found in their search was a silver key.

Another door was in sight at the other end of the room and Kris prayed to the gods it was an exit, though it looked familiar he couldn’t tell why, maybe it was the light glowing under it? He put the key in and opened it only to find a really, really familiar sight.

“Where are we?” Frisk asked, “Where did these clothes come from?” they pulled on Kris’s blue and purple striped scarf that appeared around his neck.

“We are in the dark world,” Kris stated, placing down Frisk who was currently checking out their new attire.

“Dark world?” Frisk asked, messing with the new green and yellow striped scarf around their neck.

“Yes. Stay close to me and hopefully, we can find a way out.” Kris nodded to their companion as he grabbed their hand. Thus they began to walk in the Field of Hopes and Dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I wonder how Susie and Noelle are, someone should check on them... also can you tell this was inspired by a Deltarune Comic called Paper Trail or...?


	6. First time for everything I guess...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris: *Is in danger*  
> Noelle with Susie: GAY PANIC~ GAY PANIC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more lighthearted than the other chapters...don't get used to this

“Holy shit!” Were the only words that fell out of Susie's mouth as she realized what she was looking at.

Kris is gone, his soul is in a cage, and finally, there is a ton of blood on the ground making a trail they are surprised they didn’t notice before.

“HEY! LANGUAGE!” Papyrus scolded but nobody cared.

“What happened here?” Noelle was just as shocked as Susie. She took Papyrus out of Susie’s hands and held him herself, “Do you think the kidnapper got him?” Noelle nervously asked.

“...” Susie stayed silent, looking around the room for anything that could lead to clues or hints on what the hell happened. She realized that the blood leads out of Kris’s room and most likely to where Kris could be.

Papyrus managed to squirm out of Noelle’s grasp and walked towards Kris’s soul, “OOO~ WHAT IS THIS?” he asked.

“Uh, don’t touch that.” Susie moved Papyrus away from the soul.

“WHY CAN’T I BE NEAR IT?” Papyrus asked.

“Cause it belongs to a human and it would be rude to touch it.” Noelle jumped in, despite not knowing what it was herself.

“Yeah, it wouldn’t be good if someone touched that.” Susie supplied.

“OH, ALRIGHT...CAN I AT LEAST TALK TO IT? IT SEEMS LONELY!” Papyrus asked the duo.

“Uh...not right now, maybe later.” Susie dragged the skeleton away from the soul.

“God, what should we do?” Noelle asked the purple monster.

“...Alright I got a plan. We can leave Papyrus in the living room, then we can follow the blood trail to Kris’s location.” Susie started to the deer monster. 

“Would that be a good idea? What if the kidnapper comes back and-” Noelle began before getting cut off by Susie.

“Trust me, they wouldn’t be after a five-year-old.” Susie rolled her eyes.

“...Fine, but I want answers on what you two have been doing all this time.” Noelle looked Susie in the eyes.

“Fine. Just put him down in the living room.” Susie sighed as she walked out of Kris’s room.

They walked to the living room and placed Papyrus down on the seat, “WAIT, CAN I AT LEAST KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING? WHERE IS KRIS?”

“Missing like Sans, don’t worry though, we will find him and your brother.” Susie tried to comfort the young skeleton.

“ALRIGHT, WHAT SHOULD I DO WHILE YOUR GONE?” Papyrus asked.

“Simple. Stay here and patiently wait for a lady named Toriel. When you see her explain what is happening alright?” Noelle looked towards the skeleton hoping he’ll understand.

“...ALRIGHT.” Papyrus nodded.

Susie and Noelle gave him a thumbs up before heading outside following the trail of blood Kris left behind.

The walk became a run however as they noticed at some parts the trail became heavier with the blood splotches. 

They made it all the way down to the church near the woods before they heard a yell, “No! Please! I don’t-” Kris’s voice rang out.

“CRAP! HURRY!” Susie yelled as she and Noelle sprinted into the woods before coming near the bunker where they heard a click rang out. 

Just like that, the bunker was locked with Kris stuck inside with the kidnapper. 

“FUCK! WE WERE TO LATE!” Susie angrily kicked the bunker door before letting out a sigh, “There has to be another way in.” she grumbled.

“Susie, that bunker has been abandoned for years! I think if another way was possible it would have been found out by now!” Noelle tried to get Susie to think rationally, “Multiple people have tried breaking into it! We don’t really have a chance!”

“What the hell am I supposed to do? Give up when the man who has been tormenting us for days has them in his grasp?” Susie asked the deer, the anger in her voice scaring her.

“U-um well, maybe we could m-maybe ask around? Maybe someone knows something about the bunker?” Noelle recommended.

“...Fine. Who the hell could have that type of info though?” Susie wondered.

“I have an idea on who but-” 

“Fuck it, I don’t care who has the info just tell me who. No buts.” Susie glared at Noelle.

“M-my mother is the mayor, she could know a way in.” Noelle sighed.

“Isn’t she, like, always busy?” Susie asked, tilting her head, “I heard that the only way we're gonna get to see her is committing a crime.

“Yeah I know, but she is the only person I could think of right now…” Noelle trailed off.

Both girls sighed as Susie began walking upwards back to the church.

“Susie? Where are you going?” Noelle asked, running to catch up to her.

“Alright Noelle, listen to me. There is a lot of crazy shit in this town but I think I can find people who can be a big help to us.” Susie stated.

“The police?” Noelle tilted her head.

“Uh, yeah, no. I mean people only me and Kris would know.” Susie grinned, she grabbed Noelle’s hand and began sprinting to the school.

Noelle, did her best to keep up, tripping on her hoofs a few times but eventually was able to catch her breath when Susie stopped running, “Why are we at the school?”

“Noelle, when you meet these people you can never talk about them to anyone but me or Kris,” Susie stated as she picked the lock to the school with her claws, allowing them to enter. 

“Huh?” She was confused, was there people hiding in the school?

“Come on, hurry up,” Susie commanded and Noelle unwillingly listened, following her all the way to the school supply closet.

“Uh, Susie? How are we going to get the help of people using the supply closet?” Noelle raised an eyebrow.

Susie didn’t care about what Noelle said however as she opened the door to the closet and revealed pure blackness as a few pieces of old paper laid on the ground.

“Wow, it is dark in here…” Noelle mumbled under her breath.

She didn’t get to say anything else as Susie quickly shoved them both inside and the door abruptly shut behind them leaving them in the dark but still somehow able to see each other.

“WH-”

“Sweet! Now we just need to wait for the floor to break!” Susie grinned, knowing how all these events are going to play out.

“WHAT?” Noelle yelled in shock.

The ground began to shake, cracking as the old papers on the floor fell through and the monsters following close behind. 

“AHHHHH” 

“WHOO HOO!”

The duo met face-first into the ground and both groaned in pain.

“God they need to make an easier way down…” Susie grumbled as she rubbed the top of her head, “I mean the freefall is fun but not when you break your head hitting the ground...”

“Ow…” Noelle mumbled under her breath.

“Oh shit, sorry I forgot that was your first time!” Susie ran over to Noelle and helped her up. 

After Noelle gained her balance she was able to recognize immediately that what she and Susie were wearing was not what they had originally on. Though she will admit, she did like the no sleeves look on Susie’s jacket.

Noelle looked down to see what she was wearing. It was a white robe with mini hearts on the sleeves, there were also tiny angel wings on her back. 

“Nice getup.” Susie complimented her.

“How did this even get on me?” Noelle asked with a little blush on her face.

“I have learned to stop questioning things long ago...and by that, I mean like two days.”

Noelle sighed and Susie sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, “Anyways, I think we should go find the people I brought up.”

“There are people here?” Noelle asked, to her all she can see are creepy rocky towers with black goop pouring out.

“Well not here, we need to walk a bit. If I am correct, it shouldn’t be that long.” Susie stated.

Susie grabbed on to Noelle’s hand and they began tracking through the Dark World. Walking past dust clouds with faces, seeming like they were snoring before finally coming to a giant drop in their path.

“Okay, how do we get down?” Noelle asked.

“We jump and slide down!” Susie grabbed her and held her close as they jumped off the rocky tower and slide downwards to the ground.

“OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD-”

“HELL YEAH!” Susie cheered as they reached the floor and put Noelle down on her feet, “God that is more awesome than when we were being chased.”

“Please tell me we will never have to do that again…” Noelle grumbled feeling her anxiety bubble in her stomach, though being close to Susie might be more of the reason than the fall.

“Probably not.” Susie shrugged as she continued walking.

“Probably?” Noelle sighed out of frustration and proceeded to follow Susie who walked into an empty town.

“Woah…” Noelle stared and admired what she saw in front of her. 

A giant castle with pure darkness flowing upwards into the sky like it was piercing the heavens. 

Susie began walking towards the castle and Noelle was right behind her, eventually, they made their way to the front gates. Susie walked forward and knocked on the giant door.

“S-Susie! Are we even allowed here? This is a giant castle!” Noelle whispered.

“Yep! I know the guy!” Susie beamed as the giant doors opened.

Out came a man in a cloak, keeping his head down low and faced towards the ground, “Hello Light- huh?” 

The man looked up and became confused, “Susie? Who is that with you? Where is Kris?” he asked.

“Dude take off the damn cloak, seriously, do you need to have it on every time we see you?” Susie asked.

“Sorry, I just like how cozy it feels!” The man flicked the cloak hood down to reveal that he was a goat monster that Noelle could only describe as an Asriel look alike. 

“Hello, my name is Ralsei! I am the prince of this land! Who might you be?” Ralsei asked, tilting his head.

“O-oh! Um, my name is Noelle. Nice to meet you as well?” Noelle nervously reached out her hand and Ralsei shook it.

“It’s alright! I don’t bite!...seriously though where is Kris?” Ralsei began looking around for the human.

“Actually, that is why we need you. Kris got kidnapped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, a bit too lighthearted this time Dontcha think? *Looks towards Papyrus and Toriel* Let us change that :)


	7. Never leave children unsupervised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paps was left alone, what an awful idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, the brain worked enough to make this chapter enjoy the meal.

Papyrus listened well when the two older monsters told him to stay put and wait for a monster named Toriel. He sat down and began swinging his feet in the air, the skeleton monster hummed a tune.

It was when he heard a crash from upstairs he disobeyed. The sound intrigued him enough to get off the couch and climb up the stairs, trying not to make a sound. After all, what if it was the kidnapper?

He heard thumping noises coming from Kris’s room, almost like someone was trying to find a place to hide in there.

Papyrus grabbed the doorknob and hesitated. What if the thing inside tries kidnapping him?

He then shook his head, shaking the thought out of his head. He was the great Papyrus! He could fend off any intruders with pure skill!

He opened the door slowly looking around to see nothing was out of place, everything looked normal and the red heart was still in the cage.

Speaking of the red heart, Papyrus knows he isn’t meant to touch it. However, the way it was moving around in the cage grabbed his attention, and the next thing he knew he was near the cage.

“HELLO SMALL RED HEART, HOW ARE YOU TODAY?” Papyrus asked the heart.

“...” The heart didn’t speak but it did float to the cage door, before slamming into it multiple times to symbolize how it wants to be free.

“OH? DO YOU WANT TO LEAVE? I WOULD LET YOU OUT BUT I WAS TOLD NOT TO TOUCH!” Papyrus informed the heart.

The heart's glow seemed to darken at the news making poor Papyrus feel awful for letting it down.

“WELL, I MEAN, MAYBE IF YOU PROMISE TO GO BACK IN WHEN THEY COME BACK I COULD TAKE YOU OUT!” 

The heart began glowing brightly again and Papyrus beamed, “NYEH HEH! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL FREE YOU FROM THE CAGE!” He unlocked the cage and stepped a few feet back, allowing the heart to burst out of the cage.

“NYEH HEH HEH! YOU ARE FREE NOW!” Papyrus grinned. 

The heart flew around Papyrus as if it was showing its gratitude before landing on the top of his head.

“OH, ARE TIRED? I GUESS BEING TRAPPED TOOK A LOT OUT OF YOU…” Papyrus muttered, he picked the heart off his head and held it in his hands.

The heart immediately began glowing brighter as Papyrus closed his eyes due to the bright light.

When Papyrus opened his eyes he found the heart was no longer in his hands nor was he inside of a house. He was in the middle of the woods with snow covering everything. He looked up and saw stars? They looked like stars but a little different…

He immediately began looking around to find there were huge footprints in the snow that looked like they were made with boots. Whoever made those footprints could maybe help him!

He began following the footprints through the snow, it was quite hard and chilly but he managed to see a silhouette up ahead. 

The silhouette was tall and wearing a scarf around his neck. He seemed to be waiting for someone or something. 

“H-HELLO SIR? COULD YOU HELP ME?” Papyrus asked the silhouette. The silhouette turned around revealing a tall skeleton, one that Papyrus thought looked a lot like him. 

“OH? WHO MIGHT YOU BE? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY AREN’T YOU IN HIDING?” The other skeleton asked Papyrus.

“HIDING? WHY SHOULD I GO INTO HIDING?” Papyrus asked.

“BECAUSE THERE IS A DANGEROUS HUMAN WALKING AROUND!”

“A DANGEROUS HUMAN? WELL, WHY AREN’T YOU IN HIDING?” Papyrus tilted his head.

“I WANT TO BEFRIEND THEM! I THINK THAT THE ONLY REASON THEY ARE DOING THIS IS BECAUSE THEY DON’T UNDERSTAND THAT WE ARE A HARMLESS SPECIES! IF WE SHOW ARE INNOCENCE THEY MIGHT RECONSIDER!” 

“...WHAT IF IT DOESN’T WORK?” Papyrus asked.

“....I ALREADY LEFT MY WILL AT HOME. I HOPE SANS DOESN’T DO ANYTHING RASH…”

“SANS!?!” Papyrus was shocked, this other skeleton knows his brother?

“HM? DO YOU KNOW HIM? YOU KNOW SPEAKING OF HIM MAKES ME REMEMBER SOMETHING WEIRD…” the older skeleton rubbed his chin, “I THOUGHT I SAW TWO OF THEM ONCE. EVEN SANS SAW THE OTHER HIM. IT WAS A STRANGE SENSATION, TO SAY THE LEAST.”

“YOU SAW TWO OF HIM? DO YOU THINK THAT WAS MINE?” Papyrus bounced up and down. Now he could be a help to the purple lady and Noelle! 

“YOURS?” 

“YEAH! MINE WENT MISSING AND I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO FIND HIM!” Papyrus informed.

“OH MY! WE SHOULD PROBABLY START LOOKING FOR HIM THEN!” The skeleton picked up Papyrus and began running through the snow.

“SANS! SANS WHERE ARE YOU?”

Suddenly Sans appeared as if he was there the whole time, “Bro, why ain’t you in hiding? C’mon, we need to go inside.” Sans grabbed the skeleton's hand and when Papyrus blinked next thing he knew he was inside a house. 

“SANS! I FOUND THIS SKELETON OUT IN THE SNOW THAT CLAIMS TO KNOW YOUR DOPPELGANGER!” 

Sans took a good look at Papyrus before groaning to himself, “Hey kiddo, can you tell me your name so I can bring you to your parents. They must be worried sick about you with that human running around.”

“...MY NAME IS PAPYRUS.” Papyrus introduced himself.

“HEY! THAT IS MY NAME!” Older Papyrus beamed.

“...Um okay then, do you know who your parents are?” Sans asked.

“NOPE! MY BROTHER TOLD ME THEY WERE GOOD PEOPLE THOUGH!” Younger Pap informed Sans.

“And your bro is?”

“YOU! A DIFFERENT YOU BUT YOU NONETHELESS!” 

“SEE! I TOLD YOU HE KNOWS THAT MAN WHO LOOKED LIKE YOU! WE SHOULD FIND HIM AGAIN SOMEHOW…” Older Papyrus began rubbing his chin.

Sans took a deep breath and let out a sigh, “We can look for another me after the human leaves Snowdin. Though speaking of that, Papyrus please don't go after the human…”

“...ALRIGHT. FINE. WE SHALL STAY INSIDE FOR NOW,” Older Papyrus told the other him, “I AM GOING TO CALL UNDYNE, ASK HER HOW THE EVACUATION IS GOING.” Papyrus looked over to Sans who gave him a nod, then he began making his way into his room.

Sans looked at the younger Papyrus and sighed, “Heya bud, you wanna eat something?” 

“UM, SURE?” Paps tilted his head. 

“Neato, what do you want? I would bring ya to Grillbys but lockdown rules.”

“DO...DO YOU HAVE SPAGHETTI?” Paps asked.

“Yeah, my Paps makes a ton. A skele-ton.” Sans grinned to himself.

“...YEP YOU AND MY BROTHER ARE THE SAME.” Paps sighed.

“Your brother has good taste heh.” Sans whipped out a container of spaghetti and plopped it down on a plate with a thud.

“We might wanna warm this up. Heh.” Sans chuckled to himself as he put it in the microwave and pressed the button that read spaghetti to heat it.

“So, what were you doing before you ended up here bud?” Sans decided to ask randomly.

“WELL, I WAS TOLD TO STAY PUT BY A PURPLE LADY AND A DEER LADY WHILE THEY LOOKED FOR THEIR FRIEND KRIS!”

“Did ya listen to them?”

“I SORTA DISOBEYED WHEN I HEARD A CRASHING NOISE FROM UPSTAIRS. THOUGH I MADE A NEW FRIEND!”

“A new friend? What is their name?”

“I DON’T KNOW.” Paps sighed, “IT DOESN’T SPEAK BUT I THINK THAT IS BECAUSE IT WAS A FLOATING HEART.”

“...A what.”

“A FLOATING HEART! THEY WERE REALLY NICE DESPITE BEING IN A CAGE!”

“Why were they in a cage?” Sans asked, slowly growing warier.

“I DON’T KNOW. THERE WAS SOME RED LIQUID NEAR IT TO. I THINK IT HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH KRIS.” Papy explained.

“Uh, what happened then.” Sans waited for the end of the story.

“THE SOUL LANDED IN MY HANDS AND NEXT THING I KNOW I WAS HERE.” Paps finished.

“Well, that sounds-” Sans didn’t finish his sentence as the front door to their house opened up, despite it being locked. A man stepped in wearing all black and cracks in his head.

“☟︎☜︎☹︎☹︎⚐︎ 💧︎⚐︎☠︎💧”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goopster Doopster Loopster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I think the first chapter is doing pretty well to foreshadow what is to come. I hope you enjoy this ride with me as we tumble through hell. If you liked this chapter then stick around, I think you would like the others as well.


End file.
